


A Package

by Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foreplay, M/M, Penetration, Trans Character, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: Kaoru The Mailman is excited to finally deliver to one of the houses that he keeps eyeing on . The house where a beautiful Geisha lives.





	A Package

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be a classic porn without a plot kinda story but if you follow up my Tumblr and twitter, you'll realize how the story progress and expands itself more.  
> It's nice writing this, revisiting back how they meet and stuff
> 
> enjoy!

She is beautiful, stunning, a classical Japanese woman. She lives at a traditional looking house infused with modernism. Every morning she would water her plants and flowers, wearing beautiful patterns of kimonos. Her hair tucked into a bun and a shade of red on her eyes, she seems to always wear leather gloves each time she went out of the house. I never heard her voice but somehow I knew that it’s sweet and melancholic.  
Her husband always leaves around 7 am and I’m not sure when he returns home but occasionally I stumble on him while I’m on my way to the ramen-ya. We never talk or greet each other. 

Today I have a package to be delivered to this house, to this beautiful Japanese lady that I couldn’t help staring each time I came across this lane. The front gate was open so I let myself in slowly, walking across the wooden plank pavements, her garden blossoming with flowers. Red , pink , yellow everything is so lush and beautiful. I ring the doorbell and it echoes throughout the house. My heart beats at a fast rate, eager to see her. She answers the door with a smile and I feel like time is frozen. Just a few inch shorter than me , her buns tied up nicely with decorated hairpins, stunning red kimono and of course her leather gloves fits her hands.

‘’Morning ma’am. A parcel for you’’ 

‘’Oh, yes.’’ She answers slowly. It was better than I imagine. Oh, how soft spoken and…her eyes, how they just fleeting. She took her family stamp and stamps it on my form. I feel like the day was almost over, this is the last package for today. She looks at me a bit and smiles.

‘’Would you like to come in for coffee? I’ve made too much this morning and it’s a pity throwing it out.’’

I glance at my watch, well I’m almost done anyway just need to get back to handle some minor things.

‘’Hmm, I’m almost finished, to be honest. I have time for a coffee. Thanks.’’

I flash her a quick smile before she lets me into her home. It smells like lavender and the wooden floor is polished beautifully. I took my place on the leather couch and take off my cap. Everything inside seems so expensive. The walls plain white with minimal decorations. The coffee table itself shines black, reflecting back my face as I look at it. I turn back my attention to her; she was just pouring a cup of hot coffee and is walking towards me. The sweet aroma hits me as she sets it on the table. Must be some premium coffee brand.

‘’Thanks again.’’

She sits adjacent to me, fixing her kimono as she sits like a doll.

‘’No problem, must be tiring isn’t it?’’

‘’Kinda but today I didn’t have much work to do.’’ Slowly I pick up the mug, smelling the rich fragrance. ‘’smells delicious’’

She smiles in response, looking down a bit. Letting the warmth of the mug on my palm as I decide to have a little chat with her.

‘’Are you home alone?’’

‘’Yes, my husband is out for a whole week. Conference he said.’’

‘’I see, what a lovely home you have here.’’ I sip the drink. It is nice. Such rich and dark taste, the way I like it.

‘’Thank you .’’ She bows down a bit, her collar slips a bit showing her tattoos on her left shoulder. She fixes it quickly hoping I didn’t see.

Ah well…I feel like I have to leave somehow.

‘’Umm I have to go back to work now…’’ slowly I try to stand but she grasps my hand, holding on to it.

‘’P…please stay. I…want some company.’’

That look, ah who could resist that pleading face. I gulp a little and nod. 

‘’Alright then… But I can’t stay much longer.’’

With thanks, she switches her spot and sits next to me, a lot closer than before.

‘’Thank you, I’ve been lonely these few weeks. There’s nobody to talk to…’’ She sighs and lies on my shoulder. 

Oh dear…I better try to calm down.  
Impulsively my hand reaches for her shoulder, caressing slowly.

‘’I’m sure he’ll have a lot to tell you once he returns back from his business trip.’’

‘’I wish we talk like before, but he always just went straight to bed. I didn’t even know your name, Mr. Mailman?’’

Her hands slowly brush against me, I couldn’t help but feeling that I’m going red.

‘’Umm, Niikura…that’s my surname.’’

‘’I see. Are you married, Niikura-san?’’ Her hair sways a bit, fleeting down her shoulder. She looks very alluring. So beautiful I could just…

‘’No, I’m not. I'm single.’’

She smiles as she lies close to me, feeling my warmth as I smell her hair. Her collar slips again and I see the tattoos on her neck. Such beauty…I feel like I should say something but I don’t want to come off as a creep.

‘’Your husband is a lucky man.’’ I sprout those words out of my mouth. She looks back up at me and gave a sad smile.

‘’But…I don’t feel like so. I feel like…he doesn’t love me at all.’’

I rub her back slowly.

‘’don’t say such things…maybe he’s just busy.’’

We stop talking for a while as she plays with my hand. Her tender touches even though wearing gloves it’s almost like I could feel her warmth. She traces my tattoos slowly.

‘’Such beautiful tattoos.’’

‘’Thanks. Yours too are gorgeous.’’

She seems to be taken aback by my words as she hurriedly stood back up and fix her kimono. Her face red as she looks down.

‘’Y…you noticed…’’

I feel rather bad for pointing it out so blatantly like that. 

‘’sorry about that. It’s quite rare for a girl to have such a tattoos.’’

‘’I’m…not who you thought...’’

She clasps her hands together. I really feel bad now.

‘’S-sorry if I hurt you, Mrs…Nushimura?’’

She tilts back her head and gives a sincere smile. ‘’Nishimura. It’s alright .W…would you like more coffee?’’

‘’No thanks. You’ve been so nice to me. Now I should really leave…’’

Slowly I got up and put on my cap nicely. Giving her a wide smile. She gets up too and slowly leads me back to the front door.

‘’D…do come again if you’re free.’’

‘’Sure, Mrs. Nishimura. As soon as I have a parcel for you.’’

With that, she leans in close and gives me a quick kiss on my lips. It was sweet, cherry flavor. A hue of red on my cheek as I walk through the garden as sweet as her fragrances.

 

End Scene 1

 

Scene 2 

 

The doorbell echoes throughout the house. Slowly I open the door and I saw a familiar face smiling back at me. 

‘’Parcel for Ms. Nishimura’’. He smiles brightly. This time his hair is pin to the side a bit, allowing me to see his face better.

‘’Oh I’m so glad you came!’’ Happily, I sign the parcel and place it on the shoe shelves before returning my attention to him. 

I keep thinking about him. I realize I saw him before a few times but he never delivers to our house. How my heart flutter to see him back.

‘’Today my shift is over. Ah, it’s such a nice weather today, is your husband home yet?’’

I shake my head lightly.

‘’Sadly no. I didn’t expect you to return after…my behavior yesterday. Forgive me please.’’ I bow down, apologizing.

I thought about yesterday, how I just melted in his arms, I must have made him uncomfortable somehow.

‘’How about I take you out for a coffee?’’

‘’Oh, me?’’

Did I hear it correctly?

‘’Sure, my work is over today so’’ He smiles again and his eyes squint a bit. Ah how cute…

‘’Alright, let me get my purse.’’ I went back in and take what I need but before that, I fix my hair and powder up my face a bit.

This is the first time I went out in a while.  
I hear him whistling as I lock the door.

‘’Well Niikura-san, where are you taking me?’’

‘’I know a spot where the cappuccino is fantastic’’.

‘’lead the way please.’’ I hold on to his arm and we continue our walk. 

It wasn’t very far from the neighborhood. The café is has a classic British element to it. The chandelier hanging in the middle of the café, it feels like walking into a movie.  
We took a seat at the counter, I try not to swing my legs because of the high chair but it the end I couldn’t help myself. They sell cakes, desserts, and beverages. There weren’t many people around now perhaps it’s still quite early.  
Niikura-san orders a cappuccino and an omurice while I order a latte. I saw him slip some money to the cashier, maybe he’s paying in advance?

‘’Oh you shouldn’t pay for me!’’ I try to stop him but it was too late. The cashier took the money and his order.

‘’Don’t worry about that, I invited you and besides, you treated me last time’’.

‘’Awh, Niikura – san Thank you. Still, I apologize for yesterday.I hope I didn’t upset you or anything.’’

He smiles and fixes his curly brown hair.

‘’Don’t worry, really.It’s nice to have someone to talk to.Especially if she’s a beautiful woman like you.’’

Oh, Niikura-san…I could feel my face going red a bit. The food and drinks arrive and it smelled delightful. There’s a cat pattern on the latte, Niikura-san’s cappuccino looks very fluffy and so is his omurice. 

‘’Oh how pretty!’’

We drink and eat in silence, ah the flavor is very nice. I’m not a fan of coffee but I could drink this every day. Every few moments I would glimpse at him, watching him chew his food in silence. His tattooed hand holding the fork. I feel like I’m falling for this man.

‘’Is this a date?’’ I asked him.

‘’A date?’’ He giggles a bit ‘’Not really as you’re married, I can’t really date you.’’

‘’I don’t mind, really’’

He munches more before continuing.

‘’Really? Your husband didn’t take you out on a date before you got married to him?’’

I stir the latte slowly, avoiding his gaze.

‘’No, my marriage was arranged by my family’’

His face changes a bit. ‘’I see’’. However, he changes the subject quickly. ‘’You like online shopping, isn’t it?’’

‘’yes, I rarely had the chance to go out so the internet is a plus for me. I don’t like to go out without a company.’’

‘’I understand’’. He nods a bit and finishes up his food. We talk about some other things. Our likes and dislikes. How he tucks in his hair behind his ear and… that soft hue of red on his cheeks when our hand accidentally touched.

‘’Oh, time flies with you’’ He checks the time on his watch. It’s almost a few hours since we’re here.

‘’Yes, it’s nice being with you.’’

A clank of the teaspoon as the cappuccino finish. Niikura-san smiles to himself a bit before continuing.

‘’It has been a pleasing morning, I wish I can have more of them.’’

I sigh a bit. ‘’ My mornings are always quite lonely, sometimes the neighbors might visit but the rest of the day it just chores.’’

‘’Well I always work in the morning and sometimes in the afternoon. Not a big deal though, I see a lot of people every day.’’

I perk up a bit, curious to hear his story.

‘’Oh like during your delivery?’’

He nods. 

‘’I met weird people, old couples, young ones but…’’He looks at me tenderly ‘’ I never met a wonderful person like you before’’.

Niikura-san…

‘’Every time I had a parcel in my hands and reads your name my heart will start to thump…’’

‘’Oh you flatter me too much!’’ I blush and cover my face. I didn’t know that you felt the same way too.

‘’It’s been a while since I felt like this. Felt much comfort…’’ I mumble but I feel like he could hear me.

He let out a warm smile, his dark eyes shine a bit. ‘’Glad to hear that, Mrs. Nishimura.’’

‘’would you like to continue this conversation back at my house?’’

 

End scene 2

 

Scene 3 

The radio was on, some melodic tunes sprouts from the speaker as we sit on the sofa.After a few light chat, Mrs. Nishimura offers to massage my shoulder. She probably notices how I keep rubbing it after a few times.

‘’Mmh yea, it aches a bit these days.’’

I turn around on the sofa and she gently places her gloved hands on my shoulders, putting a firm grip and start to soothe away.

‘’Ah, thanks’’ a relief escapes from me as I relax. As if all the tension and stress melt away under her grasp.

Her firm touches though feels rather powerful you could say. Not the type you feel at the massage parlor done by the young ladies. Her hands feel broad and…

‘’You must be a good worker, so diligent’’. Her voice makes through.

‘’Oh you’re too kind’’ I smile to myself. 

Slowly, her hands slip forward engulfing me in a rather warm embrace from behind. Her soft breaths near my ear as if inhaling my scent gently. A soft kiss hits my neck while one of her hand slips into my shirt.

I jolt forward, releasing her clutches as I turn around to face her.

‘’Mrs!!!’’

She looks at me with a red face, her hands on her chest.

‘’Please…call me Kyoko…’’

I lean in close and hold her shoulders.

‘’Kyoko…I don’t think this is…appropriate’’

She looks at me again. ‘’ Nobody else is here…’’

We stare for the longest time, my hand traces to her face and caress her. Everything seems to pause as if giving us time to savor this moment.  
I don’t know what I was thinking as I lean in and kiss her soft lips tenderly. She wraps her arms around me and everything else unravels.  
The obi, her collar, and her hair seem to fall slowly. It’s almost like she was waiting for me all this time. 

‘’Kyoko…’’ I whisper her name as we gasp for breaths, continuing our languid motion. 

I slip my hand to her chest, looking for-!

What?

She notices where I was going and retreated back, trying to cover herself but to no vail. The kimono and Obi falls and exposes her bare chest where not a pair of breasts resides but a tattooed body, prominent muscles from her shoulder and abdomen shows through. She whimpers a bit and tries not to face my surprised look.

‘’I … understand if you want to leave…’’ She said without looking at me.

‘’I’m not what you expected…I’m not a woman…’’

I scratch my chin a bit, some red hue still on my face as I look at her. 

‘’Well, that was unexpected.’’ I pat the sofa, ushering her to come closer.

She peeks up with a red face, eyes welling up tears waiting to fall. As she moves in beside me, I wrap my arms around her manly waist, a tiger tattoo peeks through.

‘’I don’t think I want to leave.’’ I smile gently at her.

‘’Really? But I-‘’ I caress her cheek, looking straight into her.

‘’ I’m too in love with you’’.

‘’Niikura-san’’ She whispers before we continue to kiss again. This time, slipping in tongue and tasting each other.

Her hand carelessly reaches my bulge. She stops kissing and looks at me.

‘’Can I…see it?’’ She asks innocently.

I nod. It’s been a while since…  
Slowly I undo my belt and the zipper, taking my hard member out for her. Her face red as she looks at it.

‘’Oh…wow.’’

Kyoko leans in, kissing my throbbing tip slowly before she starts licking it. Goodness, I haven’t felt this much excitement since a few years ago.

‘’It’s so big…am I doing this right?’’

She peeks up while licking me. I nod slowly as she starts to take it in.

My god Kyoko! I hold on to her head, breathing heavily as she goes deeper, reaching my base. A small moan as precums spurts in her mouth.

‘’Oh! I’m sorry’’ I got too excited, I held her shoulder and makes her look at me again. A smile on her stained face as she giggles a bit.

‘’S-sorry…I’m too sensitive. I hadn’t had much action these few years…’’

‘’Me too’’. She wipes her mouth and tucks in her stray hair.’’This is my…first time’’

‘’But your husband…? Surely he-‘’

‘’He never touches me’’ Kyoko looks down, her eyes hooded as she shifts her weight on the sofa.

‘’But Kyoko…why did you marry him?’’ I caress her soft face again.

She looks at me with the saddest look as she sighs.

‘’My family…after they found out that I’m…like this…they didn’t want me anymore. So they…pay him to marry me.’’

She sobs a bit, letting her tears fall as I lean in to hug her.

‘’I’m a disappointment…’’

‘’Don’t say that dear.’’ I kiss her forehead and wipe her tears away.

She sniffs a bit before continuing.

‘’Niikura-san, I’ve never… felt anything like this before. Nobody has ever touched me like this.’’ 

Her radiant smile is back as she kisses me.

‘’So…good’’. 

Soft whispers as I run my hands all over her body, exploring her feminine contours yet at the same time masculine. Her skin soft as I press against her. I let my hand linger on her throbbing member, it’s a good size with desirable thickness. It could easily satisfy anybody, she whines a bit as I give her a few short strokes.  
She gives in and lies down on the couch, I took a different path and start kissing her twitching member, massaging her length and licking her hole.Oh, how tight as I lick her rim and slips in. Her hands holding on to my head as she whimpers.  
I gaze back up at her and she looks at me with pleading eyes.

‘’Niikura-san…please…I want you…’’

‘’But, I don’t want to hurt you’’ I retrieve back up to her, giving a slow kiss.

‘’Be gentle…please,’’ she begs.

I nod, determine to make her happy. Unfortunately, no lube was found here. I spit on my hand as I stroke and wet myself a bit.Slowly I massage her hole again, preparing her.

‘’Kyoko, this will hurt. Are you sure about this?’’

She nods eagerly and holds on to me.

‘’I trust you’’. She spreads her legs more, ready to receive me.

I try to push my tip in at first but to no vail. Her leg tenses as she’s so nervous. Slowly I bent down and kiss her.

‘’Relax dear.’’ She gasps as I kiss her and with that, I slip in.

‘’Ahhn!!’’

I went in a bit deeper. Goodness it was tight, without a lube it was harder but she relaxes somehow. Her panting and sweet face motivate me. Determine to make her feel good. A few burst of precum shoots from her, staining my stomach as I went at a steady pace. Kyoko bites her lower lips and pants harder, I could feel myself on the verge. She holds on tighter to me, her back arches and lewd noises echoes throughout the house.

‘’Oh it’s warm!’’ She mutter, some tears in her eyes as she tries to hold on.

‘’I’m close Kyoko!’’with that, warm semen stains my stomach. She moans loudly as she empties herself out. I hasten my pace, prolonging her ecstasy as I’m near euphoria myself.

‘’Oh goodness!’’ She cums a bit more, trying to hold on to the couch. My length throbs and I know what it means. I took it out and stains her stomach instead. Her tiger tattoo soiled with my remains.She holds on to me still, legs shuddering and trying to catch her breaths again.

After a few minute, I sit her up and slowly cradle her. Some stains of blood on my soft member when I look at it again.

‘’Oh no…Kyoko, I’m so sorry. It must have hurt.’’ I kiss her red cheek. She smiles a bit and shakes her head.

‘’Don’t worry. I’m alright, I enjoy it a lot.It was amazing, Niikura-san’’. She kisses me back softly.

‘’Next time it’ll be better, I promise’’. Slowly I caressed her face, I notice how dirty we are. The sofa is drenched with our fluids.

‘’I like being with you, please come again tomorrow.’’ She lays her head on my chest, her body still twitches.

‘’what if I stay over? Help you clean up the mess?’’ I suggest. I remember she said her husband wasn’t coming back yet. Plus, I don’t want to leave her alone. I really want to spend the night with her presence.

‘’Oh how wonderful! I can cook for you!’’ she said excitedly. 

‘’Oh you shouldn’t! please, let me instead. I feel like I exploit you, not to mention you are tired out.’’

She giggles a bit. ‘’Well, you can help me cook. How’s that?’’

I nod. ‘’So how was it your first time?’’

She wet her lips a bit. ‘’It was amazing…the feeling…oh how it builds up and-!’’ she sighs cutely, kissing my nose.

‘’I didn’t even know your full name, Mr. Mailman’’ she traces her finger on my shoulder.

‘’It’s Kaoru. Kaoru Niikura’’ I answer, caressing her waist slowly.

‘’You…made me feel like a woman, Kaoru’’

‘’I’m glad that I delivered.’’ 

 

End


End file.
